


Dog Pets By Proxy

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's EdTjelvar Week [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Allergies, Dogs, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Ed and Tjelvar meet a new friend, unfortunately Ed is allergic.
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Series: Flammen's EdTjelvar Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: EdTjelvar Week 2021





	Dog Pets By Proxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



> Day 2 of EdTjelvar Week - Sunlight | Moonlight | Campfire | **Orange**

“You can pet her,” the owner of the very excitable dog tells Ed. 

“Thank you mada-sir-err-,” he sheepishly looks down. “I’m allergic.” He knows it wouldn’t be good, makes his chest feel all funny.

“If you like I could pet her for you,” Tjelvar offers.

“Would you?” He asks hopefully, because Tjelvar isn’t much of a dog person, he said so. 

“Of course.”

It’s the next best thing to actually petting the dog himself, seeing Tjelvar crouched down, ruffling the gold-brown fur of a very happy dog. It makes Ed's chest feel all funny too but in a good way.

**Author's Note:**

> cameo by a very special dog and lovely owner


End file.
